Warblaze 1.0
OVERVIEW * I love weekends SO MUCH. There is just an endless amount of fun stuff to do. Like last weekend, Lucas and I went to the mall and checked out furniture stores. And if you think that doesn’t sound fun, you’re sorely mistaken, my friend. Have you ever sat in a massage chair for AN HOUR?! Sure, we’re super lucky that the store manager didn’t catch us, but man that was awesome. Anyway those reclining chairs remind me of Warblaze 1.0. It’s like he’s just leanin’ back while his little minion (kinda like a remote control) does all the work for him. All he has to do is scuttle over to the other guy, and its claw does most of the work! It sure does work for him, and I’ve got to hand it to him: he’s got the right idea being constantly reclined. -''Drew'' TACTICS * Warblaze 1.0’s energy costs are so well-balanced that it has an attack for every opportunity. Swap it in early game to save up some energy and do some light damage with Claw Smash, which should make your opponent tremble in fear. Whiplash is also a great attack for early-game—the time when most energy-siphoning attacks should be played. If you’d like to take away energy, be sure to pair this attack with a Blue Spike first. An excellent attack would be to play a Blue Spike on the first round, then attack with Whiplash. Then you’d even still have 3 En to use on the next round! Warblaze 1.0’s 3 EN attack, Crystal Flash, is excellent for stripping away that pesky light Armor that just barely gets in the way. And for good, solid damage, Fire Splash should be your go-to attack. Use Warblaze 1.0 as much as possible, because it has enough Health and Armor to have significant staying power. COUNTER TACTICS * Plow it Down! Begin the battle with your Rumble Squid 1.0 and attack with Rumbler to save up some Energy. Then, swap in your Psi Scarab 1.0 and attack with Scarab Slash for some heavy damage! For a final hit, swap in your Hyper Ripper 2.0 and attack with Fireplow. * Speed up! Start off with your Hyper Ripper 1.0 and play down a Red Spike. Then, swap in your Hypertusk 2.0 and attack with Poison Stench to take away most of Warblaze 1.0’s Speed. Keep Hypertusk 2.0 in and attack with Hyperbelch for some massive damage. Finish it off with a quick Firesmash from your Shard Runner 2.0. * Don’t let it Run Away! To kick off the battle, play down a Red Spike with your Thunderpoid 1.0. Then, swap in your Thundercrab 1.0 and attack with Clamp to do some hefty damage and block Warblaze for four whole rounds! That should be quite enough to squish it. ORIGINS * It’s difficult for me to imagine Warblaze 1.0 as battling in the time of the Nanovor—it seems that its laziness really would have affected its battle prowess. Of course, in present day, its claw does all the work for it, so why shouldn’t I assume the same about that past? In fact, it would be reasonable to posit that Warblaze 1.0 in the time of the Nanovor did battle, but just as circuitously as it does currently. -''Dr. Zap'' This Nanovor is fully evolved and cannot evolve further. Category:Wave 2 Category:Velocitron